When the Day met the Night
by Hanamine
Summary: Naruto reminds Hinata of the sun and of the day. Hinata seems to reflect the Moon and the Night. A NaruHina love story of their summers together. Panic At The Disco - When The Day Met The Night. Songfic.


_Hello everyone! Here's my first posted story and posted songfic! Enjoy and please review!_

**Summary:**Naruto reminds Hinata of the sun and of the day. Hinata seems to reflect the Moon and the Night. A NaruHina love story of their summers together. _Panic At The Disco - When The Day Met The Night. _

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or the song, When The Day Met The Night.

* * *

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

* * *

Hinata walked around behind her father towards the Uchiha establishment on a cloudy summer day. He said they were going to have tea with one of the prestigious families there and she had to come along. She stuck close, not wanting to get lost all by herself. Of course she knew she wouldn't since her cousin Neji was always watching her, but she was still nervous. What if the family had a child but they were mean to her because she was little? All the grown ups in the mansion always talked about how important she was to the family name, but little Hinata was too young to understand.

"Hinata-chan, is everything okay?" said her cousin walkng beside her.

She nodded softly. "Y-yes, Neji Nii-san. I'm just scared."

At that moment she spotted a blond haired kid being chased by a few other kids from the village. It looked like they were having fun and she wished that her father wasn't so protective and strict and would let her play with the other kids.

* * *

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

* * *

Naruto ran quickly throughout the village being pursued by many running feet.

"Come on guys!"  
"Yeah, let get 'em!"  
"Naruto, we'll get you!!"

At this Naruto ran faster, fleeing for his life. He **hated **tag, but that's the game these kids wanted to play, and he wasn't one to miss on an opportunity to make friends.

He was far ahead, but just to make sure he was safe, he climbed a near by tree. It was the middle of summer so it was pretty hot and he climbed further in the tree so he could feel the wind blowing through the leafy branches.

_Hee hee! they'll never find me up here!_Naruto thought gleefully to himself getting comfortable. It was cloudy and the sun was nowhere in sight. It always seemed that way to Naruto, the sky was rarely present with the sun. He looked down from his leafy hiding place when he heard some soft voices below. That's when he realized that the tree he climbed overlooked the Uchiha Clan's establishment, and below him one of the families was having tea with another family.

_I wonder why they're all dressed up? It's jsut tea_. Thought Naruto. Tea was good, but he never felt the need to dress up to drink it. Young Naruto didn't understand adults and their strange habits.

_But_...He sighed realizing something important. _Maybe this is a special family tea. I wish I had a family to drink tea with._

That's when he saw her, a young girl with short blue-black hair, the bangs framing her pale face. From way up in the tree he coudln't see her eyes but he wasn't too concerned about that. She donned a dark-blue day kimono, with a pattern of stars and moons on it.

_Who is she? I've defintly never seen her around the village before._

The girl was obviously with the other family, since she looked nothing like the Uchihas. He watched as she drank the tea given to her under one of the umbrella shaped trees in the Uchiha families garden. he made the decision that the next he saw her he'd ask her to play with him.

"Naruto! We found you!" cried several voices below him. He looked down and saw triumphant looks on their faces and knew he lost. So with one last look at the little girl with the moon on her Kimono drinking tea in the garden, he jumped down from the tree and joined his friends.

"Alright you caught me!" He laughed scratching the back of his head. "Now what?"

"We have to go home now, but you wanna come over my house for dinner? My Momma's makin' ramen!"

Naruto nodded eagerly while wide smiled spread across his face. He was never invited over to anyone's house before, mainly because they all the grown ups thought he was a...well that didn't matter! He was having ramen at a friends house! The day was actually starting to clear up!

* * *

Naruto and his friend laughed all the way to the boys house.

"Just you wait, Naruto! My momma is the best cook around!" cried the boy happily. He spotted his mother up ahead and waved to her. "There she is! Hey Momma! I brought a friend!"

The boys mother looked up to see her son come up to the house, but scowled as she saw Naruto behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She spat when they came near her.

"Momma, this is my friend, Naruto!" ignorant of the venom in her voice.

"I will not have you be friends with _him_!" she snapped, grabbing her son by the elbow and dragging him to the door. Bewildered, Naruto followed them stammering, "W-wait!"

She turned on him when she opened the door and practically shouted, "Go away you _monster_!" And then slammed the door in his face.

_Why..._

He thought as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes and walked away from the house.

_Why do they think I'm a monster...why?_

* * *

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer_

* * *

Hinata and her family were walking back from their tea with the Uchihas. She didn't understand most of what they were saying because it was mostly adult stuff and she was only eight. But she understood that they were supposed to meet the Uchiha families' two sons: Itachi and Sasuke, but they were out training. Hinata was happy, even though the Uchiha father looked as strict and commanding like her father, the mother was really nice and friendly. She mad Hinata giggle at jokes and gave her an extra slice of cake and even gave her a present! She touched the little circle pendant that hung around her neck. Neji said it was cheap and couldn't cost more than 200 yen, but Hinata didn't care, she thought it was beautiful.

They stopped by a small garden aprk near their establishment. Hinata looked up at her father as he sat down on a bench with his brother.

"Run along, Hinata. You and Neji can go play while me and your uncle talk." She smiled and bowed a thank you while she walked towards a patch of flowers. Neji however didn't want to pick flowers nd instead practiced how far he could see with Byakuugan.

The patch was slightly far, far enough that when she looked back she could barely see the figures of her father, uncle, and Neji.

Hinata decided that, since it was still daylight, that she'd be okay and went further. As she picked some flowers she heard sniffling and looked up to investigate.

It was the blond boy she saw earlier on her way to tea...and he was crying. She watched as he tripped on a rock and fell, but it didn't look like he cared, because he just lied there and kept crying. Not knowing what to do she approached him.

"Uh...um...excuse me..." She said, pushing his shoulder softly to turn him over. Bright cerulean eyes met hers, but they were sad. They were lonely and scared...like he could barely hang on. She blushed, feeling shy. "W-why are you crying?"

The boy sat up suddenly and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not crying!" he sniffed. "I...I had something in my eye!"

"Oh..." Hinata said, not pushing further. "Well...are you sad?" sha asked, sitting next to him.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his knees and resting his chin on his arms. "Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"Everyone, -sniff- Thinks I'm a monster..." he muttered.

Hinata looked down at her flowers, then back at the boy. She handed them to him not looking directly at him. "I...I don't think your a monster."

Confused, the boy took the flowers. "Thanks..." it was silent between the two before they both said at the same time, "What's you name?"

The blonde went first.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki."

* * *

The Moon smiled at him, her eyes, a pale lilac sparkling like stars in the night sky.

"My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

At that moment, what happened before didn't matter. Her pale eyes and her smile seemed to make everything okay. He felt like his life didn't have to be gloomy anymore. Remembering his promise he asked her, "Do you want to play with me tomorow?"

She blushed but nodded her consent and they both looked up as sunshine poured over them. All the clouds cleared up and the sky was a beautiful golden color, in the middle of the summer.

* * *

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

* * *

Four years after that afternoon and Naruto found himself kicking around a rock in front of the Academy. It was the middle of summer there was no missions for the week since their sensei's had a bigger mission to go on.

_Ugh! What am I supposed to do now?! I've already trained enough for today and Ichiraku's is closed!! Grrr! I'm so bored!_

Hinata too found herself with nothing to do and decided to walk towards the Academy and see if she could find her teamates.

But instead, when she reached her destination, she found Naruto pouting on the swing that hung from one of the tree branches.

Even though it has only been a few weeks since they were assigned teams, they rarely saw each other these days. Over the years however, Hinata grew to love the Day. And in turn, Naruto began enjoying the company of the Night.

* * *

_So he said, "Would it be alright,  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

* * *

Naruto spotted the pale-eyed girl and waved out to her.

"Hinata-chan! Come here!"

Hinata obeyed the request and shyly walked towards him, sitting on the grass by the swing. Naruto followed suit and sat by her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Is your sensei on the mission too?" She nodded. "So you wanna talk for a while? I've got nothing else to do."

He gave her a wide foxy grin and she blushed as she saw those sky-blue eyes of the blond-haired ninja.

* * *

_So she said, "that's ok,  
As long as you can make a promise not to break  
My little heart or leave me all alone  
In the summer"_

* * *

"S-sure...Naruto-kun." she stammered. She gulped and fidgeted with her fingers as she asked him something else.

"Um...N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"C-can...can you stay with me...for the summer?" _Please don't break my heart...please don't leave me alone._

"Sure, Hinata-chan! It's a promise! We'll meet here every week and talk, okay?" She smiled and nodded happily. The rest of the afternoon they spent exchanging stories about their mission and their teammates.

"R-really? Sakura told Sasuke-san that?" Hinata giggled.

"Yeah! And I was like, 'Sasuke-teme, you and Sakura-chan should get together!' And he just glared at me and left!" Naruto laughed.

"Kiba-kun always challenges Shino-kun to spar, and Shino-kun always acts like he's annoyed but I know better. Kiba-kun is really Shino-kuns best friend." Hinata said.

"Really? I never noticed that before." A pleasant moment of silence rested between the two genin as they sat underneath the big oak tree in the middle of the summer.

"You know what, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

The Sun looked at the Moon and smiled, "I like hanging out with you."

* * *

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around and he fell in love_

* * *

The Day waited happily by the swing in front of the Academy for the Night, another summer afternoon. He glanced up at the golden sky and smiled. He cherished days like these, sunny days with no missions so he and Hinata could just sit around and talk.

Naruto spotted her running this way and waved at her. As she came nearer, he saw that she had a box with her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." He greeted her. "What's that?"

"I-it's a bento box...Naruto-kun." She smiled softly and sat down beside him. "I...I made it so we can share."

"Really? Wow, that's awesome!" She revealed the contents of the bento box and Naruto grinned. "Wow...this looks great Hinata-chan!" he picked up a rice ball and took a bite.

"Mmm! This is fantastic! Your gonna make some lucky guy happy with your cooking, Hinata-chan!"

"R-really? Th-thank you, N-Naruto-kun." She stammered, blushign madly.

The ninja and the kunoichi ate the small lunch together and watched as a family of ducks waddled passed them in search of a lake. Suddenly, Naruto started thumping his chest as he choked on his rice ball.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!! Are you alright?!" Hinata cried worriedly. But she didn't have to worry long before Naruto started to laugh.

"Hinata-chan? Have you ever noticed how Sasuke-teme's hair looks like a duck's butt?!" he gasped clutching his side.

Hinata glanced at the passing duck's rear end and thought about Sasuke's hair. She immediately saw the resemblance and began to laugh so much that tears came to her eyes.

"It does!" she cried out between the laughs. "It really does!"

The Sun watched as the Moon laughed, falling in love with her in the middle of the summer. he didn't know how it happened. One minute they were just hanging around and laughing and then he fell in love with the shy Night. The Day fell in love with the Night.

* * *

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer _

* * *

A year later Naruto left for a while and Hinata didn't see him. For both of them the summers weren't that fun anymore and the sky wasn't as golden than it used to be.

The Night passed by the Academy in the middle of the summer and saw the Sun sitting on the swing. When he saw her he smiled and said, "Hinata-chan, we meet again. Wanna talk for a while?"

It was almost like he never left, like their precious summers together was never interupted. Hinata laughed and blushed. Naruto smiled and teased. It was like nothing ever changed.

"Hinata-chan, I hear your a chuunin now?"

"Yes...Naruto-kun."

"That's great!" Naruto said. "I'm happy for you, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

* * *

She smiled at him and and they both looked up as sunshine poured over them. All the clouds cleared up and the sky was a beautful golden color, in the middle of the summer. And just like that, the Moon fell in love with the Sun all over again. But this time, she was determined to tell him.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"I have...something to say..." She gulped down her fear and shut her eyes and clenched her fists, trying not to tremble. "E-ever since we were genins...I-I've loved you. A-and I-I st-still d-do, Na-N-Naruto-kun! I r-really- l-love you!"

Naruto smiled, a big foxy smile and kissed Hinata under the oak tree in the middle of summer.

When he pulled back he saw her astonished face and chuckled.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Said the Sun to the Moon, Day to the Night. "I fell in love with you in the middle of summer."

* * *

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of summer  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of summer  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of summer  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
The middle of..._

* * *

I hope you liked it! Took me two me a few hours but I'm proud of the turnout!

Reviews and messages are love!

Owari!


End file.
